As a substrate used in a wiping sheet, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a nonwoven fabric which includes a high-fiber density region and a low-fiber density region as a wet type cleaning sheet, in which the low-fiber density region is arranged in a predetermined pattern, and aperture portions are arranged evenly along an extending direction of the low-fiber density region.
Since the nonwoven fabric described in Patent Literature 1 has the aperture portions, it is possible to wipe off the granular solid waste, for example, it is possible to peel off the stuck dirt by ridges of the high-density fiber region, and it is possible to wipe off the peeled dirt by the aperture portions.
However, since the aperture portions of the nonwoven fabric described in Patent Literature 1 are merely arranged evenly along the low-fiber density region, it was not possible to sufficiently absorb water-based or oil-based liquid dirt.